Whose Line is it Anyway?: OC Edition
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: It's another 'Whose Line' fic, this time featuring Logan, Sharel, Nate, and Todd/Cloak from 'Big Leagues. Rated 'T' for language.
**I got together with a couple of buddies of mine on Facebook Messenger and we decided to put this little thing together. Using our OCs, this is another fic of** _ **Whose Line is it Anyway?**_ **This time, though, we have characters I'm currently using in Big Leagues. We have a character named Bonkers as the host while Nate, Sharel, Cloak, and Logan are the players. Other OCs, as well as DC,** _ **Bleach**_ **, and** _ **Street Fighter**_ **characters used in the fic, will also be shown.**

* * *

 **Superheroes & Scenes from a Hat**

Bonkers: "This is _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ " _(Audience cheers and claps as the camera focuses on the_ _players)_ "Watch out, Lanterns! We have a knockoff here! It's Nathaniel Dement! Next is the blonde beauty with a temper, Sharel! Now here we have a mutant alien! Here's Todd Platinum, AKA Cloak! And finally, the man with a wit as sharp as his blades, Logan Washburn!" _(Everyone cheers)_ "My name is Bonkers! Let's make some stuff up!" _(Bonkers makes his way to his seat)_ "Hello, and welcome to _Whose Line is it Anyway?:_ the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter."

Logan: "Yeah, about like the host." _(Audience and other players laugh)_

Bonkers: "I gave you the right introduction alright. You never fail to make others laugh. This means that you'll be the first one in our first game and it is called 'Superheroes'. This is for all four of you. Logan, you take center-stage while the rest of you are by me. Now here's how this works: Logan is going to be given a superhero name and a crisis, both by the audience, and he's going to give the next guy a superhero name and so on and so forth. We'll see how badly they'll screw each other up in the process. These things are off the top of their heads and they have been given no clue as to what's coming next. Now, someone from the audience, I need an unlikely superhero name for Logan." _(Audience: "Library Man!")_ "'Library Man' sounds good. You don't exactly find him at a library very much unless he's doing research. What's the crisis for library man?" _(Audience: "The local library is shutting down!")_ "Library is shutting down." _(Turns to Logan)_ "Okay, Library Man, the library is shutting down. What'll you do?"

Logan: _(Walking)_ "What the-? The library's shutting down?" _(Looks at phone)_ "It's shutting down due to poor conditioning? I better send out a text!" _(Makes like he's texting.)_

Todd: "I got your message!"

Logan: "Thank God you're here, Captain Wisecrack!" _(Audience laughs)_ "The Library's being shut down!"

Todd: "Maybe they realized how dumb books are!"

Logan: "Books aren't dumb!"

Sharel: "Sorry I'm late!"

Todd: "Well if it isn't the Burlesque Bombshell!" _(Sharel begins to dance seductively and strut her way to the audience, Kiryo to be precise. She gets on his lap, caresses his face, and kisses his face and neck before making her way back to the others)_ "Mr. Bookworm here has a problem."

Sharel: "I heard. I know a place you can go, Library Man. It's...downtown."

Nate: "Sorry I'm late!"

Sharel: "Oh look, guys. Captain Orangutan's here." _(Laughter)_

Nate: _(Acts like an orangutan; Audience laughs)_ "I heard about your crisis, man." _(Makes like he's eating a banana)_ "I was swinging around...and I saw...a new library being built."

Logan: "Oh thanks, guys."

Nate: "I have to get going! The hunter's still looking for me!" _(Goes off stage; Audience laughs.)_

Sharel: "When you get the chance, Library Man, come see me sometime." _(Goes off stage; Audience laughs.)_

Todd: "Maybe next time, you won't worry so much about some stupid books." _(Goes off stage; Audience laughs.)_

Logan: "Another crisis solved! Now to find out the opening day of this new library!" _(Audience laughs and cheers as Bonkers hits the buzzer 5 times.)_

Bonkers: "Okay, that's 1000 points to Logan and 500 for the rest of you."

Nate: "Too bad you can't give yourself points, Bonkers."

Bonkers: "Don't be too sure, Nathaniel."

Logan: "His contract says otherwise. By the way, where's your top hat?"

Bonkers: "That's a good question, Logan. That brings us to the next game, which is called 'Scenes from a Hat'! This is for all four of you." _(The audience cheers.)_ "Logan and Todd, you're over there. Nathaniel and Sharel, you're by me. Now, before the show, we asked our audience members to write down scenes they like to see. We take the good ones, put them in this very fine hat, and we see how many these guys can do, starting with: 'The Diary of Captain Soifon'."

Logan: _(Looks to Soifon, who gives him the go-ahead.)_ "'Dear Diary: Today, Logan held me in a Full Nelson to keep me from killing his girlfriend. It still felt good'." _(Audience, including Soifon, laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Todd: "It's true, isn't it?"

Logan: "Yep. That actually happened."

Sharel: "'Dear Diary: For exercise today, I ran to kill Kisuke Urahara. I needed that'." _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Logan: "'Dear Diary: Today, Logan left me to deal with Chun-Li. It was one of the most traumatizing moments of my life'." _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Bonkers: _(Laughs)_ "'Unusual items found in Batman's utility belt'."

Nate: _(Imitating the Joker.)_ "Batsy, why is Harley's underwear in your utility belt?" _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Sharel: _(Imitating Harley Quinn)_ "Oh, thanks, Batman! I needed that tampon!" _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Todd: "You must've visited Catwoman enough times to get her bra." _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Sharel: "A water gun? Uh-oh!" _(Falls over; Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Logan: _(Imitating Batman.)_ "A Monster drink? Alfred!" _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Bonkers: "That was funny. Oh man...'Things found in Bonkers' appointment book'." _(Audience laughs.)_

Logan: "'8:30: Piss off Nate...9:00: Piss off Nate...9:30: Piss off Nate." _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Nate: "'7:00: Spy on Sharel...7:30: Spy on Sharel...8:00: Kill Kiryo...8:30: Watch Jeff Dunham'." _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Logan: "'12:00: Prepare my grave'." _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Bonkers: "That's real funny, Logan."

Nate: "I thought it was."

Todd: "6:00: Pick up..." _(Crosses out)_ "...Blow up date." _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes.)_

Sharel: "'1:00: Stand in a corner and cry'." _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes; Sharel comes back out.)_ "'8:00: Go die...8:30: Go get murdered...9:00: Go to Hell'." _(Audience laughs; Bonkers buzzes 5 times.)_

Bonkers: "Okay, that's enough guys. 500 points to Logan, Nathaniel, and Todd. Sharel gets no points because she was cruel to me." _(Audience laughs.)_ That means that Logan's still in the lead. We'll be right back after these messages."

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

 **Okay, so this is my second** _ **Whose Line?**_ **fic that I'm trying out. This time, I'm using OCs that I'm also using in Big Leagues. It's a collaboration between me and a couple of buddies of mine, one of them being flameblade89. We'll have to see which two games will be in the next chapter and the chapter after that.**


End file.
